For generations, fishermen have developed lures for attracting and catching fish. One popular and effective top-water lure, the buzz-bait, includes a wire body with a water-churning propeller at one end and a fishhook hidden by a number of wiggling filaments at the other. Many game fish find the sight of churning water and wiggling filaments to be an irresistible inducement to strike, but many of the largest game fish do not seem to find such an offering worth the trouble.
Some fishermen have attached one or more spinner blades to the wire body of a buzz bait in an effort to simulate a small school of fish with the hope of attracting giant quarry. While these enhanced buzz baits have been successful in catching larger fish, they do have some drawbacks. Aside from costing more than baits with a single spinner blade, perhaps their most significant drawback is that they do not permit the extra spinner blades to be easily changed so as to permit effective fishing in a variety of environments. So, an enhanced buzz bait, configured for attracting one species of fish in one environment, is not effective in attracting another sort of fish in another environment. Thus, the appeal of these baits has, heretofore, been solely to professionals and highly skilled amateurs.